haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
Girls Are Super-Cute in Yukatas (女子は浴衣姿がな、超可愛い(ﾟ∀ﾟ), Joshi wa Yukata Sugata ga na, Chō Kawaii) is the eleventh overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode tells about the Neighbor's Club's visit to their city's shrine and frolic at its summer festival. Synopsis When Kodaka had another dream of his childhood friend, he still wasn't able to recall his name. At the club room, Yozora told her fellow club-mates that she saw a festival by the shrine and were hanging up lanterns as she passed by it. With nothing to add, Sena asked Yozora if she was planning to invite the whole Neighbor's Club to the festival, but Yozora retorted by saying she can't stand crowds, same with Rika. Who also had bad experiences with crowds from the time she intended to go to a doujinshi festival at Tokyo, and gave up halfway in the train due to the high number of people, and added that she was still able to acquire the doujinshi she ever so desired by assisting game developers, which she stated as the sole reason why she assisted them. While Sena was playing her galgame, she asked Kodaka if ever there will be any takoyaki stands in the festival, and Kodaka affirmed, which was followed by Kodaka asking Sena if she fancied takoyaki, which Sena indifferently affirmed. Kodaka then stated his love for Takoyaki, as it is the reliever of his depression during his time in Osaka, where he wasn't been able to get along with others, and added that he despised those who sell inadequate takoyaki, but still wear a smile on their faces. Sena then instantly reacted to Kodaka's overacted statement, as she claimed that she only fond of takoyaki due to their good taste. Kobato and Maria also desired for takoyaki as it ensued another fight between them, while Yukimura only wished to accompany Kodaka. Yozora and Rika then instantly told Kodaka that they too crave for takoyaki, and thus, the Neighbor's Club decided on going to the festival together. The next day, when Kodaka and Kobato assembled with the Neighbor's Club, Kodaka then complimented Rika for her appearance. Before Yozora decided to leave without Sena, the latter appeared, annoyed by Yozora's absurd declaration. As Kodaka was ogling at Sena's appearance, Yozora, irritated, smacked Kodaka's head with her hand and told the others to depart. As they were heading to the shrine, Sena irritatingly asked Kodaka why Kobato isn't wearing a yukata (unlike the rest of the Neighbor's Club who was wearing one, except Yozora, Kodaka and Kobato). Answering Sena's question, he told her that they don't own one and that it isn't recommended in wearing one, even in a festival. Meanwhile, Rika spotted a yukata rental store, and Kodaka and Kobato decided to rent a yukata, while Yozora denied so, even with Sena and Kodaka complimenting on her appearance if she donned one. After putting on their yukatas, Sena ogled over Kobato's appearance, but criticized Kodaka's, adding it's his hair which tarnished his whole appearance, and suggested that he should dye it black. Kodaka stated that he considered on dyeing his hair once but explained to Sena that he can't offer himself on doing it since he claimed that it's his only memento and link from his deceased mother. Sena: ''" Kodaka... You really are different from all the other guys. "'' At the festival, as the Neighbor's Club enjoyed their meals, Kodaka was unsatisfied by the takoyaki given to him by Yukimura and intended to look for some better takoyaki, but the rest declined, as they were already full and satisfied by the meals they had previously eaten. Meanwhile, Yozora and Rika stated that it was time for them to head home as they claimed that they already have done what they came for (takoyaki), yet Sena challenged Yozora in competing with her at some games in the festival and Yozora agreed. As Yozora and Sena competed with each other, much to the annoyance of the stand owners, Kodaka and the rest strolled around the festival as Rika won a gaming console from winning in a shooting range, and offered it to Kodaka, but the latter instead suggested to use it as club equipment, much to Rika's dismay. Later, after seeing Rika's price (game console), Yozora and Sena decided to call off their competition, but then ensued an argument on who the winner is. Kodaka then cut off their argument and told them that they should meet up with Yukimura and the others. Afterward, as they wait for Stella to fetch them outside the shrine, the Neighbor's Club decided to frolic with some fireworks. In the end, they came with their last firework, the last boss (as Yozora put it. The firework gave off a disappointing first impression for the Neighbor's Club, but gave off a beautiful ending. Meanwhile, the firework left Yozora's hair burning and Kodaka poured a bucket of ash-contaminated water all over her hair and back, leaving Yozora in a fragile state. While the fire was put out, Yozora announced in a devoid manner that she is leaving and depressingly left the others. Kodaka: ''" For the next week until summer vacation ended, Yozora didn't show up to club. "'' On the first day after their summer vacation (September 1st), in their classroom, Kodaka's teacher was checking attendance and Yozora has yet to arrive. When Yozora's name was called, the classroom doors opened and revealed Yozora, with short hair, as the others began to murmur with each other. When Yozora passed beside Kodaka, the latter recognized her appearance from someone he knew in the past and instantly stood up from his chair. Kodaka: ''" ----------Sora? "'' Yozora: '(in tears) ''" It's been a long time, Taka. " '''Kodaka: ''(" That was our first meeting in ten years. ")'' Trivia * Sena names the fish she caught at the Gold Fish Booth Konata. * In a flashback, at the Summer Comiket festival, people cosplaying as the four main characters of the light novel series ''Oreimo'' can be seen. Gallery Episode eleven eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode eleven ending eyecatch.png|Misato Mitsumi ending eyecatch